


Babyen

by pagnilagni



Series: Random greier [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Gen, Vampires, Vampyr, amming
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: I dette AUet har Sonja aldri møtt Even. Derimot har hun møtt en dude i Romania.





	Babyen

**Author's Note:**

> Nok en random crazy Sonja-fic. Takk til Frieda Echte (og ungen) for inspirasjon.
> 
> Og takk til mer vampyr-kyndige bekjente som sikkert vil være anonyme.

Sonja sitter i tussmørket. Hun ser ned på ham. Lille Even. Så liten og søt. Roser i kinnene, lyse hårtuster. Hun stryker over det myke håret. Han ble født for noen dager siden, resultat av en ferietur til Svartehavet. Rundturen i Romania. De vakre slottene. De store skogene. Den mystiske mørke mannen. Sonja tenkte på natta med ham, følelsene hun kjente, kroppen hans.

Og resultatet. Først kvalmen og trøttheten. Det hadde begynt et par uker etter at hun kom hjem. Hun hadde vært på jobb på dagene, men sloknet fullstendig med en gang hun kom hjem til leiligheten sin. Venninnene hadde lurt på om hun var syk. Hun hadde avfeid dem med at hun var trøtt etter en litt for heftig ferie. Men da hun plutselig hadde spydd i resepsjonen på Plaza, der hun jobbet, hadde de kommet med en graviditetstest til henne. Den hadde naturligvis vært positiv, som hun innerst inne visste.

Hun ville ha barnet. Det var ikke tvil i hennes hjerte om det. Helt siden hun var 13 hadde hun drømt om barn, men det hadde ikke blitt sånn. Hun hadde aldri hatt noen langvarige forhold, aldri noen mann som ville ha henne lenge nok til at barn hadde blitt diskusjonstema. De kalte henne kontrollerende og manipulerende. Hun kunne kanskje være bestemt, men hun nektet gå med på at hun var manipulerende. Fornuftig og moden var hun derimot, og det kunne man ikke si om alle hun var sammen med, det skjønte man jo på meningene deres.

9 måneder senere satt hun der med det lille underet. Et usedvanlig vakkert barn, 50 cm langt, fire kilo tungt. Blå øyne som så på henne med klokhet, lyst hår, samme farge som hun selv hadde på håret som barn. Små fingre som grep etter hennes, hektet seg fast, nektet å slippe taket.

Nå klynker den lille bylten. Hun skvetter til. Han lager smattelyder, veiver med armene. Gaper halvvegs med munnen. Hun ser de lille hvite klumpen i munnen hans når han gaper. Han hadde en tann da han ble født. Jordmødrene på sykehuset hadde sett på ham, sagt det var helt normalt, men ganske uvanlig. 

Hun legger ham til brystet, trekker ham tett inntil seg. Hun prøver huske det ammeveilederen sa om å sikte med brystknoppen på nesa for å få ham til å gape høyt, dra ham tett inntil seg, men aldri presse hodet mot brystet. Sitte godt, aldri anstrengt. Forsøker å slappe av. Han lukker munnen om brystet, nesten alt det brune fra areola er inne i munnen hans. Det kjennes behagelig. Ingen smerter eller svie, han beveger tunga, hun ser bevegelsene nedover hele halsen, ser at han svelger.

Plutselig kjenner hun det hogger til. En sviende smerte. Så ser hun blodet. Han har bitt henne. Hun ser han lepjer i seg blodet. Hun husker ammeveilederens ord om at blod og melk stort sett var det samme og at det ikke var farlig å amme mens man hadde sår på brystet, så hun biter i seg smerten og lar Even fortsette måltidet til han slipper taket. Såret har sluttet å blø, det er bare en rød prikk etter den lille tanna hans.

Hun løfter ham opp for at han skal rape, og kjenner at han gulper på henne. Gulpet er rosa, hun rynker på nesa og synes det er litt ekkelt, men det er jo fra babyen hennes. 

Even har mistet sokken. De glir så lett av de små føttene hans. Hun finner den i sofaen ved siden av seg, og legger merke til at den har blodflekker på hælen. Hun studerer hælen hans, ser det er en rød prikk der. Det er nok etter Føllingstesten som ble tatt i natt. Hun husker så vidt den hyggelige bioingeniøren med de grønne øynene som var innom i natt. Han hadde så vakker amorbue over leppene.

Såret på hælen blør litt. Hun forsøker tørke det av, men nye dråper kommer. Hun stikker fingeren i munnen og slikker av blodet.

Med ett føler hun seg så underlig. Som om hun gjennomgår en metamorfose. Hun merker at sansene blir skjerpet. Hører Evens hjerteslag så tydelig. Hører vinden suse. Lyset fra gangen blir intenst. Lukten av gulp nesten kvalmende sur. Det føles som om hun ikke hører hjemme her. Som om hun må ut. Ut på jakt.


End file.
